


Catsicle

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: The 85th Floor. [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GardeningAU!, M/M, Tony saves a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: The origin story of the 85th floor's resident fat tabby.





	Catsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I'm glad you guys are liking these little snippets, more to come as they come through my mind.  
> Fluff warning.... uhm... Gizmo's story is a bit sad, just fair warning. Mind the title?

Bruce is sitting in front of the window, watching the snow fall onto the city street below, in his lap is the newest transcript from Xavier's next genetics paper. There's tea next to him, still mostly hot from when he had to reheat it a third time.

The door crashed open, one Tony Stark spilling through the threshold, holding his jacket tighter to himself.

"It. Is freezing out there," Tony chattered, shaking the snowflakes out of his hair one-handed. It should've been a sign to him then that something was wrong.

"Its November, Tony," Bruce smiled, watching the other genius struggle with his boots.

"But _early_ November Brucie-bear. Which means we should not be getting this cold of weather. Not until next week at least."

"I'll make sure to tell the weather that," Bruce stood, walking over to help his struggling boyfriend dislodge his scarf.

"So, wait," Tony stepped back as Bruce approached, hugging his coat a little tighter to himself, "I have a surprise. You can't be mad okay? Like really you can't be, it's a good thing I did-"

"Tony," Bruce's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Are you okay-"

"I'm totally fine, really… but… I don't think he is," Tony opened his coat, revealing a tiny grey tabby nestled between his body and his arm. The tiny kitten shivered at the open air, arms stretching out in front of it as it attempted to nurse from Tony's sweater.

Bruce stared for a moment, taking in the tiny cat, and then his boyfriend's hopeful face.

"You have a cat," Bruce stated dumbly, still unsure as to how and why there was a barely alive kitten in his apartment.

"Yes, but look it's a really horrible story and I had to take him. Hes a orphan and he'd die out there if I left him. The lady at the pet shop said he's like not even ten days old yet. And that he's lucky I found him because he could _die_ , Bruce. He was in a _bag_ with like two others, but the poor things were already frozen and I heard him meowing and it broke my heart. Someone threw them away. The lady at the pet shop-"

"Did you name him?" Bruce asked, walking closer and inspecting the kitten.

"I might have?" Tony looked sheepishly, glancing between Bruce and the kitten.

"It might die, Tony," Bruce sighed, heart twinging at the little meow the kitten gave.

"Then he dies with a name. But he's not going to die, I'm…we're? Going to try and save him."

Bruce had a stance on cats. The animals just didn't seem to like him, none more so than his grandmother's cat. The thing would hiss and claw at his head until he was bleeding, just for sitting on the couch.

They were self-sufficient… too self-sufficient. They were their own entities, they wanted attention then clawed your hand off when you gave it to them. They were constantly hungry and never satisfied…

This one would be no different…

But he looked so helpless, crying into Tony's sweater as it tried to get warmer.

"Should get him a towel or a blanket." Tony's face lit up, brown eyes sparking to life with unhindered joy, his smile radiating throughout the room. He bounced slightly, grabbing Bruce by the neck of his shirt to drag him forward.

The kiss was not unexpected, but the constant talking into it was. A neverending stream of 'thank you,' and 'you won't regret this,' left his lips, muffled by Bruce's own.

Tony pushed him away a second later, gasping about blankets, pushing Bruce toward the closet.

"His name is Gizmo," Tony smiled, sitting down on the couch while Bruce handed him a torn blanket they almost never used.

Bruce actually laughed at that, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's head as he sat down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! All mistakes are mine, un-beta'd! Drop me a kudos or a comment if you'd like, let me know what you think.  
> Come tell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
